drblowhole took the kids!
by skipperbro1536
Summary: wat happens when dr.blowhole steals Rose and Killer when they get snow cones how will skipper and Rico save theme before anything bad happens to theme please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own penguins of Madagascar or Rose if your wondering who is Rose its ponytail if anybody I mean anybody wants to be in my story please private message me thank you

It was a warm Monday, killer and Rose were walking home from middle school four more years and they graduate from seventh grade skipper and Rico were waiting for theme at the front gate of the central Park Zoo they were talking as they were going to their dads

Man I have so much homework… I hate homework as Killer said and he closed his backpack on to his back

HA HA I only have a little of homework as she teased Killer and stick out her tongue

WHY YOU LITTLE killer chased rose to their dads as Rico and skipper saw theme running towards theme they both stop theme and went back to the HQ


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own penguins of Madagascar or Rose Rose is ponytail she let me use her well enjoy

Killer was now out of middle school so was Rose they were in the HQ watching TV. nothing was really on just some boring movies and some tv show called good times there were about to see something really exiting and cool until they heard a big bang outside they both raced outside to be the first one to check

I GOT IT as they both said.

They went to the fault and saw a…dolphin with blonde hair that was mess up,

Um… h hi who are you as killer said trying not to laugh hard

Oh hi!! Im... im Alexandra and im new here as she blinked her eyes three times

Um okay Alexandra ill show you around

Oh wait I got something in my purse let me get it as she got a remote and all of a sudden a cage came down on killer

What the heck lady what are you doing?!

Maybe you know me as she took off her wig and it was .killer and Rose gasped in horror because was wearing that horrifying wig that made Killer laugh

Dude you were wearing a girl's wig man you looked so bad with it

You hush up!!! And you as pointed to Rose then he thrower her inside the cage and Killer catch and Rose smiled

As the cage was moving was going back to his lair with the kids

Three hours pass and nothing with the kids

Rose!!! Where are you!! As skipper screamed with all his might

Killer were are you then Rico stepped on a note and read it when he was finishing reading it he gasped and told Skipper

took the kids to his lair!!!!!!

What!! We gotta go after him private take care of the lair were going to get are kids back as skipper and Rico went in the car the went to 's lair


	3. the new otter!

This chapter has a guest its cuddles123XD if anybody wants to be in the next chapter please message enjoy

me The next morning killer and Rose when he started to see again because he was tired from yesterday. He saw Rose on his chest he was quiet because he didn't want to wake up Rose from waking up

Had a good sleep as approach to theme with his motorcycle walker

Well not really because he captured us and you had that horrible ugly wig on your head you looked like a he/she with that wig and not the pretty kind

Okay that's it I am sick you, you little brat I am going to destroy you once and for all!!!

How are you goanna do that if you don't have no finger's or flipper's huh?? As he stepped back and tried to get him but couldn't back at the zoo Private was watching over the HQ for skipper and Rico and Marlene was just cleaning her habitat then she heard a big bang and her habitat shook glass fell off and broke she cleaned it up and then throwed the glass in to the trashcan then went outside to check. When she got out of her habitat she saw a crate she thinked and said in her mine I wonder what's in the crate I better get a crow bar so I can open it. It better not be a trick as she went inside her habitat and got a crow bar she came out again and opened the crate with all her might when it opened out came a ……………. Boy otter Marlene introduced to her self.

Hello my name is Marlene and you are?? As Marlene was curious to know the otter's name

Oh hello my name is Dominic I hate being bossed around like a slave I like to annoy animals who are king and think that are kings but they are really not I will help anyone who wants to be annoyed but the animal has to pay first am strong and adventurous im clear minded even do I lose consciousness and i sees thing through a poets eyes. And I don't easily bond with people

Marlene just look at him he was the height and seize of Marlene let me show you around as she did that and when she finished she made his bed and she went to sleep

Dominic said to self and said I think im gonna like it here as he smiled then went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Ya sorry if I took long to do chapter 4of took the kids cause of school and beep*

Marlene then introduce Dominic to private

Hello private my name is Dominic nice to meet you

Hello Dominic nice to meet you to

As they were introducing their selves they heard a big bang and they all checked to see what a surprise they had they saw a crate at the lemurs. The penguins and the otter's went to check out what was it

Maurice!! As king Julian said screaming get the loyal crown bar

Im right next to you geez as Maurice gets the crow bar and opens it with all his might then comes out a lemur same size as King Julian

Hello! Welcome to the loyal habitat I got three rules for you as he coughs to straighten his voice*

Rule number 1. You cannot want to loyal feet

But I don't want to…

Rule number 2: don't talk when am talking

And rule number 3: you have to worship your king

Yay for King Julian as mort jumped in the air waving his arms

Then the penguins Marlene and Dominic came* oh! We got a new lemur hello my name is private what is yours but he was cut off by king Julian

Silly penguin you got to shut up a little bit

He was just introducing to himself hi im Brandon

Hi im Marlene this is Dominic

Hey dude as hey waved a arn up in the air

Out out out! Leave now you silly penguins and otter's

Wait you think im a silly otter but Dominic was to cut off when King Julian pushed theme back to the penguin's habitat

Back at 's lair killer and Rose are in a caged still and killer is arguing

At least im not a dolphin that doesn't have feet as he said it with raged*

You little as he went closer to strangle killer but killer just back away

That was easy

That's it crabs come and take away this pen-gu-ins to a another cage

Hey! Get this freaking crabs off of me watch when I get my hands you blowhole im so goanna tare you up from limp to limp


End file.
